Pretty Boy
by Milana
Summary: A sonfic...the song 'Pretty boy' is done by M2M, and (even though I'm not a fan of this pairing) I thought it fit T/P very well. Most likely the only T/P I will EVER write!


Pretty Boy

Pretty Boy

A T/P songfic

A/N: Okay, let me make one thing clear. I'm not a big fan of T/P fics. Which'll probably make you think 'well, what in the name of sharp American Cheddar Cheese is she doing _writing _a T/P fic?' I'm telling you now, unless you ask for more, this is the only T/P fic I will EVER write. *cries* _I_ love Trunks! Okay, yeah, I know he's a fictional character in an anime series, but it's nice to dream, right? *winks*

~~~

*~*

__

I lie awake at night

See things in black and white

I've only got you inside my mind

You know you have made me blind

*~*

Pan let out a long-held breath. She had woken up from that dream again, the dream where Trunks had swept her up and told her he loved her. Then, together, they flew into the midnight sky, until he came close to her, his deep, regal blue eyes boring holes into her soul, his lavender hair flowing around his head like water, he leaned closer and¼she woke up. " Like that'll ever happen." Pan muttered, getting up from her bed. She walked out into the kitchen to get a glass of water when she heard a noise behind her. Gasping, she spun around. " Oh. It's only you, Mom."

" Only me, huh?" Videl chided. She smiled at her 17-year-old daughter. " Pan-chan, what are you doing up at this hour?" Videl looked slightly concerned. 

" Oh, nothing, really. Just, recurring dreams are waking me up." Pan replied. _Ooh, maybe I'm going to regret saying that¼next thing she's gonna ask is what the dreams are about. And I really, _really_ don't want to tell her that I'm having dreams and fantasies about Trunks! She'd tell Daddy, and he'd KILL Trunks¼and maybe me¼and maybe Vegeta, for good measure¼_

" What are these dreams about, Pan?" Videl asked. Pan winced; she had been right. 

" Okay¼I'll tell you, and I'll tell you really what they are, as long as you _promise_ to not tell Dad." Pan replied. 

Videl arched an eyebrow, confused. Why couldn't Gohan know? " All right, Panny. I won't tell Gohan. Now, tell me, what is it?"

" Well¼Mom, I think I'm in love." Pan began. " I keep dreaming about him, and fantasizing¼if you know what I mean¼all the time. It's ramming into my personal life." _If I have one_. Pan thought bitterly as Videl began to smile. " Mom?"

" You know what? I used to do the same thing about your father."

" Even the uh¼fantasizing?" Pan asked in disbelief.

Videl smirked. " You know it!" 

Pan opened her mouth in shock. " Mom! I don't believe that you were¼that way!"

Videl grinned. " Well, here's an example. When your father and I used to fight crime and go to school---Yeah, I know you think our outfits were incredibly dorky---I would stare at him the entire class time. The teachers always got angry with me, but they dare not punish the daughter of the great Hercule (A/N: Sorry! I'm one of those damn dubbies!), lest they endure his wrath!"

Pan laughed. " Yeah¼"

Videl then got an inquisitive look. "So, who is it?"

" This is the part you don't tell Daddy¼Mom, I'm in love with Trunks." 

" Trunks, as in Trunks Brief, Bulma and Vegeta's boy?" Videl asked. Pan blushed, looked down, and nodded. " Pan," Videl began softly, " he's way too old for you. He was fourteen when you were born. He's what¼31? You're 17, Pan."

" I know, but, still¼Mom, I do love him. Really."

" Hmm¼and I see why you don't want your father to know. Alright, Pan. If he'll go with it, I see no problems with it."

" I knew you'd understand. It's Daddy I'm concerned about. I'm thinking, when he finds out, he'll kill Trunks, me, and maybe even Vegeta."

" Well, I doubt he'd kill you, but I wouldn't put it past him to try and kill Trunks and Vegeta." Both Pan and Videl imagined an enraged Gohan flying into Capsule Corporation and frying both Trunks and Vegeta. They both giggled and said goodnight. Pan returned to her room and tried to fall asleep. 

~*~

__

I lie awake and pray

That you will look my way

I have all this longing in my heart

I knew it right from the start

~*~

Pan finally did fall asleep, dreaming the recurring dream once again. When she woke up the next morning, Videl was all smiles, and so was she.

" So, Pan, how are you feeling?" Gohan asked. " It seemed you and Videl had quite the midnight chat last night."

Pan gasped. " Oh, you didn't hear anything, did you?"

Gohan shook his head. " I only knew because Videl was taking a bit long in the bathroom, then I heard the two of you giggling. Don't worry, I won't bug in on your girl talk¼" Gohan rolled his eyes in mock exasperation. " Women. I agree with Vegeta. You're all cracked." 

" DADDY!" Pan chided. She playfully punched his shoulder. " Oh, yeah...Mom, can I go hang with Bra today?" 

Videl smirked. " Sure, you can. Why not? Just don't get in Trunks' way, Pan..."

" Mom!" Pan growled. She blushed furiously, which Gohan did not notice. " Why would I do something as silly as that?"

" Right..." Videl drawled. 

Pan wolfed down her breakfast, said a quick goodbye to her parents, and flew off to Capsule Corporation. When she got there, Bra was outside sunbathing. " Pan! Hey!" Bra greeted. " What are you doing here?"

Pan shrugged. " Just thought I'd come to hang out, that's all."

" Oh, good." A voice behind them said. Pan spun around to see Trunks smiling at her. " I was hoping you'd come today, Pan." 

Pan blushed lightly. " Yeah...it's no problem, really...I like to fly." 

Trunks shrugged. " Well, since you're so smart, I need your help. Could you come in my office for a while. Sorry to butt in on your hanging out with Bra—"

" Oh, it's no trouble, right, Bra?" Pan looked urgently at Bra.

" Sure. Whatever. I'll just work on my tan....yep." Bra put her sunglasses back on and sighed. " Go screw each other for all I care." 

" BRA!" Trunks scolded, but a blush was creeping up his face. " Shut up!"

" All right, all right..." Bra giggled. She grinned to herself. She had both sides of information. " Just remember to always practice safe sex!" 

" BRA!" Pan yelled. She put her hands up to her face to try and hide the blush that was burning on her face. 

~*~

__

Oh, my pretty, pretty boy, I love you

Like I never, ever loved no one before you

Pretty, pretty boy of mine, just tell me you love me too

Oh, my pretty, pretty boy I need you

Oh, my pretty, pretty boy I do

Let me inside, make me stay

Right beside you

~*~

" Well, anyway," Trunks continued. " Pan, I need your help, so, come on." Trunks showed her into his office, shut and locked the door. Pan looked scared. Trunks explained, " Just so Bra or my parents don't interrupt. I've got a bit of a girl problem, Pan."

" Then why didn't you ask Bra? She's, like, totally in with the feminine side of females." Pan responded.

" Because, the girl I'm having the problem with is like you." Trunks then sighed. _Smooth move, pretty boy_. " Not like there are any girls like you, Pan–"

" Just keep talking." Pan commanded. She stopped staring at him and let her eyes wander around the office. There was a picture of her, Trunks, and the young version of her grandfather, all smiles. 

" Pan?" Trunks asked. He saw she was looking at the picture. " Remembering better days?"

Pan nodded. " I miss my grandfather, that's all."

Trunks shrugged. " He did what he had to, I guess."

" I know." Pan replied. 

" Well, anyway, back to me..." Trunks continued.

" THAT was an arrogant remark if I've ever heard one!" Pan joked. 

" Well, I'm an arrogant kinda guy. What can I say?" Trunks grinned back. 

*~*

__

I used to write your name,

I'd put it in a frame

And sometimes I'd think I hear you call 

Right from my bedroom wall

*~*

" So, continuing on with our lovely little conversation, what's the problem?" Pan asked.

" Well, this girl is WAY younger than me, all right? And her dad would kill me if he found out. But, I'm in love with her and I don't know how to tell her." Trunks confessed.

" Now I see why you asked me...you're talking about me, aren't you?" Pan whispered. 

" Well, yeah." Trunks replied. 

Pan blinked. " Wow...and to think...this girl feels the same way."

" You do?" Trunks asked hopefully.

" Well, yeah." Pan responded in the same voice he had used. She then started laughing. 

" What?" Trunks asked. " Son Pan, what's so funny?"

" Nothing, nothing." Pan replied. But she couldn't help suppressed giggles from escaping as snorts. The dam broke and she started rolling on the floor in her laughter. 

Meanwhile, outside, Bra was grinning. She couldn't hear what was going on, but she knew the basis of the conversation. She smiled–those two were good for each other. She began playing with the thought of Pan being her sister-in-law. 

Back in Trunks' office, Pan was still laughing, but found the strength to be able to stand back up. Trunks looked at her disapprovingly. 

" You know, it's kind of hard to believe you love me if all you do is laugh at me." Trunks pointed out.

" I'm not laughing at you, silly! I'm laughing because I'm happy." Pan explained. 

*~*

__

You stay a little while

And touch me with your smile

What can I say to make you mine

To reach out for you in time?

*~*

Trunks walked to Pan and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around him, knowing that with a love this strong, nothing, not her dad, not _anything_ could stop them from being together. It was bliss for her, total and complete. If she were a cat, she would have been purring. Sighing contentedly, she buried her face in Trunks' chest. She inhaled and smelled him- a scent of ink, paper, cologne, and sweat. 

Trunks looked down at her and stroked her hair. " Pan, how is your dad gonna take this? I mean, my dad will probably only have an issue because you're related to Kakarot. Other than that, he won't care. But when your dad finds out, he'll have a bounty for my head."

" I'm trying to enjoy the moment. PLEASE don't make me think about how Dad will react."

" What about your mom?"

" She knows."

" How?"

" How else, nimwit? I told her last night."

" Why'd you do that?" Trunks asked.

" Because I kept dreaming about you. It was starting to interfere with my life...I was losing sleep, the whole big hairy routine, you know."

" Yeah, well...whatever floats your boat, Panny-channy." Trunks joked. " So, did you ever think about where to go on a first date with me?"

" No, not really." Pan confessed. " But I believe we'll work something out."

" I think we can manage that." Trunks replied. 

" Trunks?"

" Hmm?"

" I love you." Pan admitted.

" I love you, too, Pan. I love you, too."

*~*

_Oh, my pretty, pretty boy, I love you_

Like I never, ever loved no one before you

Pretty, pretty boy of mine, just tell me you love me too

Oh, my pretty, pretty boy I need you

Oh, my pretty, pretty boy I do

Let me inside, make me stay

Right beside you

Pretty boy, say you love me too

~*~

~~~

A/N: Okay, there's my contribution to the T/P fanbase. Probably the only one I will EVER write. Unless, you, the reader, ask for more! The song is done by M2M, and they own it, kay? I don't own DBZ, either. 

Ja Ne!


End file.
